The Mountains
by anny385
Summary: Tony and Gibbs go to the mountains to get a suspect, but something happens.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Tony and Gibbs go to the mountains to get a suspect, but something happens.

The Mountains

Tony grabbed his bag and hoped that he took what he needed since they didn't know how long they would get the suspect. Gibbs and he were going to bring in a suspect that had been seen in the mountains. When he arrived to headquarters he saw that Gibbs was already there. Both of went to the Armory to get more guns in case they needed more.

They would be taking a flight on a different plane, so they wouldn't be on a commercial plane. Putting the guns in their baggage they made their way towards the airport that would then take them to the mountains.

They stowed away their bags and sat down on the seats and bucked up. It started off as a good flight, but then something happened and they had to land the plane next to the mountains instead at the airport that they were going to.

Tony looked to Gibbs to see if he was okay as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Gibbs was doing the same thing as he too unbuckled his own seatbelt. They both asked each other if they were okay. They grabbed their bags and checked on the pilot. He didn't make it.

They got out of the plane and they looked around trying to find out where they were. Tony grabbed his phone and found out that they were close to where they were looking for their suspect.

That night they slept by the plane and then picked up their things to make their way to gather the suspect that they were after.

They took out their guns, so they were in easy reach and walked into the forest. Tony would stop and listen and try to hear if there was anybody around them.

Tony made them stop again. They heard people walking around and they hid to watch what was happening. There were about ten people and one of them was their suspect.

Gibbs looked at Tony and nodded and took their guns out. They noticed that the men also had guns too. They crept up on the ten men and told them to freeze. Tony shot the suspect and then got out of the way as the others shot at them. Tony closed his eyes and heard someone on his left and knew it wasn't Gibbs. He shot and killed the man who he had heard. Tony had always had good hearing and sight.

They finally got all the men and picked up the suspect who was still there. Tony grabbed a towel that he had in his backpack and got the man up. They started walking until they finally got to the road. Tony looked at his phone again and made his way down the road while Gibbs walked with the suspect. After another hour or so they finally got into the little town. Gibbs had his badge out just in case they had problems and Tony now took control of the suspect.

They saw people staring at them and the Sheriff had his gun out aiming at them. "NCIS Federal Agents and we are taking this suspect with us."

The Sheriff put his gun away and they followed him to his office. They had a Doctor come in and made sure that the suspect would be okay to travel. They decided to get a room at the local hotel room and the suspect would stay in the cell there.

The next day they got up and had a flight already booked for them. They had grabbed the suspect and made their way towards the airport. They finally touched down in D.C. and both of them were glad to be home. They brought the suspect to headquarters and took him to interrogation.

"So what happened?" McGee asked.

"We got the suspect." Tony answered.

"Did anything happen?"

"Nope nothing." Tony smiled as he looked at Gibbs. "Nothing at all."

Only he and Gibbs would know what happened on that mountain.

Both of them got up and made their way towards the interrogation room and walked inside. When they got into the Sheriff's office they had told him about the pilot and had left before they found out if they found the pilot. Gibbs had called them after interrogation and the reports. They had found the pilot. The guy had no family and so they were the only two at the funeral and they even paid for the funeral. They layed the flowers on the tombstone that was there and left.

The End


End file.
